


Surviving the Purge

by ashitanoyuki



Series: Hazbin Hotel AU [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Hell, Extermination | Purge (Hazbin Hotel), F/M, One long game of telephone, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashitanoyuki/pseuds/ashitanoyuki
Summary: Every year, Heaven performs a purge of Hell to prevent overpopulation. This year, the residents of the new Voltron Hotel assure each other that they survived the extermination, while other forces continue their work to ensure that casualties are minimal in the coming years.
Relationships: One-sided Pidge/Haxus
Series: Hazbin Hotel AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2105856





	Surviving the Purge

At last, the clock tolled midnight. Allura Altea took a deep breath to steady herself, smoothing her hands over her skirt in an attempt to quell their shaking. Whatever had happened - whoever was gone in this most recent purge - there was nothing she could do to change it. It was done. She could only hope that none of her patrons had been taken in the purge - hopefully, the infinitesimal progress they’d been making had been enough to spare them all from Heaven’s wrath. Of all the citizens of Hell, surely they wouldn’t be the ones deemed so truly horrendous as to die a second time to make room for the influx of new souls they would receive in the coming year.

One, at least, she knew was safe. She looked over to the corner of her room nearest the window, the one most hidden from the outside looking in. She’d explained to Lance multiple times that hiding from physical view, even in the corners of the Princess of Hell’s own bedroom, wouldn’t do anything to save him if Heaven had slated him for extermination; but it was the young serpent demon’s first purge, and he’d been extremely nervous in the past few days. Who could blame him?

Lance lowered his arms under her gaze, uncurling from the protective huddle he’d assumed almost exactly 24 hours ago. He groaned as he rose fluidly past his normal towering height, rolling his shoulders and stretching the end of his tail. “It’s over?” he asked for confirmation, meeting Allura’s gaze with worried blue eyes.

“It’s over,” Allura confirmed. “For this year.” She pulled her cell phone from her pocket as a reminder chimed and winced. “I’m late to signal the end of the purge to the rest of Hell. Will you be all right on your own?”

“Who, me?” Lance asked, his worried expression relaxing into something less strained, a signature grin crossing his face. “Of course, Princess! You go do your signal thingy, let good ol’ Lancey-Lance hold down the fort for you.”

Allura snorted. “Less than a minute ago you were cowering in the corner,” she pointed out.

Lance flushed. “Yeah, well, that was then. It’s not exactly every day Heaven comes down to  _ kill people,  _ or anything.”

“Yes, well,” Allura said. Hopefully, next year Heaven wouldn’t come to exterminate the demon population at all. Hopefully, next year, Lance would  _ be  _ in heaven, along with the rest of the Voltron Hotel’s current inhabitants. “Would you please track down the rest of the Hotel staff and guests? I won’t be long.”

“You got it,” Lance said with a wink. Allura sighed and made her way to the door. Time for the long trek up to Hell’s highest tower to announce the official end to the purge.

Hopefully, by the time she returned, it would be to the good news that everyone had survived this year’s extermination.

* * *

Lance had barely taken three slithers down the hall to the guest rooms before something heavy collided with him from the back. He yelped as two broad arms wrapped around him, knocking the air out of his lungs - a very dignified yelp though, thanks - and twisted around to see what - or rather who, had slammed into him. “Hunk!” he spluttered out.

“Lance!” the enormous bear demon half-sobbed, squeezing him tightly. “You’re alive!  _ I’m  _ alive! Is anyone else alive?!”

“I don’t know,” Lance wheezed, “but I’m  _ gonna  _ die if you don’t let go of me!”

“Sorry,” Hunk said sheepishly, dropping his arms and taking a step back, mindful of Lance’s tail. “It’s over, though, right? Isn’t it? My phone says 12:05, but Allura hasn’t sent the signal out, and maybe my phone is fast! But it’s connected to the Hell clock, so it shouldn’t be fast! But what if it is! And I just came from Pidge’s room, I thought she might have a clock with all her junk but she doesn’t!”

“Hunk, calm down! Allura just went to shoot off the signal,” Lance said. Then the rest of Hunk’s words registered, and he frowned. “Pidge let you in her room?” he asked. “I thought she was big on “personal space and privacy” or whatever.”

Hunk looked sheepish. “Actually, I used the master key to get in,” he said. “Because, like, she wasn’t answering the door when I knocked? And she wasn’t there, so -” his face paled, the change just visible under his fur. “Lance, do you think  _ Pidge  _ died?”

Lance stared at Hunk. Pidge was a recluse, a shut-in - she barely ever left her room, always busy fiddling away with whatever weird tech she’d scrounged up from who-knows-where. “Quiznack,” he muttered.

(He still thought Allura’s no-cursing rule was dumb - almost as dumb as the stupid list of made-up substitutes she’d offered them for the duration of their stays at the hotel.) 

“Quiznack?” Hunk squeaked. “What do we do? Allura’s gonna be so upset!”

Lance swallowed hard. “Let’s find Coran,” he offered. “He’ll know what to do.”

“Assuming Coran didn’t die too!” Hunk moaned, but he followed Lance down the hall to the room of Allura’s right-hand man.

* * *

Through his millennia in Hell, Coran had seen thousands of purges come and go. Never taken himself, he’d seen countless friends and acquaintances - and enemies, and sworn pain-in-the-necks - obliterated by sudden, random bursts of heavenly fire. It wasn’t that he was jaded towards the concept, of course. No, it would be impossible to be truly unfeeling towards the concept after coming into the service of the Princess of Hell and her honorable goal! Allura’s true passion for finding a way to save the damned was more than enough to reignite anyone’s indignation that Hell was subject to such an indignity and such callous loss of - well, not  _ life,  _ per se - on a yearly basis.

It’s just that, well, he was never  _ surprised  _ to learn that someone he once knew - even a stable mainstay in his life - was suddenly gone, destroyed permanently without remorse. His time in Hell had been vast and lengthy, and there were some things you just got used to if you survived as long as he had. Why, when in King Alfor’s service, the ruler of Hell had estimated that Coran might be one of the oldest surviving demons outside those known to be the most powerful!

(Not that Coran wasn’t powerful. He just didn’t need the flash and grandiosity that  _ some  _ demons thought made them look mighty. A certain purple deer demon who kept sniffing around the Hotel, in particular, came to mind there!)

So while Coran could sympathize with the two frantic young demons who had come knocking on his door, certain that the Hotel’s only other occupant was dead, he wasn’t quite as overcome with emotion as they were.

“Lads,” he said quietly, “it’s true that Pidge may be dead. The evidence does seem to point to it.”

Lance’s face fell and Hunk looked like he was about to cry, and Coran hastened to correct the situation. “Now, now, I wasn’t aware that the two of you were even close to Pidge!” The two boys had become fast friends since moving into the Hotel, despite their very different personalities, but rarely did he see them interact with the third resident. “Besides, we don’t know for sure that she’s dead! Have either of you boys thought to contact her?”

The two young demons blinked in unison, and Coran sighed. “You do have her phone number, don’t you?”

“Um,” Hunk said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and staring at it like it held the secrets of the universe. “Yes?”

Well, good. Just because Coran  _ knew  _ the phone numbers of all the guests of the hotel didn’t mean he wanted to go around giving them out willy-nilly. It wouldn’t do to give the Hotel a reputation for being careless with personal information, after all! Demons - even demons ostensibly committed to becoming good people again - were notoriously protective of their privacy, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just a fun little idea that's been bouncing around in my brain, taking up real estate. We'll see if anything comes of it. Additional characters, ships, and other tags will be added as they come up in the AU.


End file.
